woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Setlist
This page tries to recreate the complete and correct running order of all the songs played on the main stage at Woodstock. __TOC__ = Friday, August 15 = The festival started at about 5 pm. There was some rain in the evening. Richie Havens Richie Havens opened the festival at 5.00 pm. He was told to "kill time" on stage and probably played many more songs, than the eight we know of. # High Flyin' Bird # Unknown Song (might be "Minstrel From Gault") # I Can't Make It Anymore # With A Little Help from My Friends # Strawberry Fields Forever # Hey Jude # Handsome Johnny # Motherless Child (a.k.a Freedom) Swami Satchidananda Gave the invocation for the festival. Sweetwater # Motherless Child # Look Out (???) # For Pete's Sake # Day Song # What's Wrong # My Crystal Spider # Two Worlds (???) # Band Introduction # Why Oh Why Bert Sommer Start time: 8:00PM # Jennifer # The Road To Travel (???) # I Wondered Where You Be (???) # She's Gone (???) # Things Are Going my Way (???) # And When It's Over (???) # Jeanette (???) # America # A Note That Read (???) # Smile (???) Tim Hardin Start time: 9:00PM # Misty Roses # If I Were A Carpenter Ravi Shankar Start time: 10:00PM # Raga Puriya-Dhanashri Gat in Sawarital # Tabla Solo In Jhaptal # Raga Manj Kmahaj Melanie Safka # Beautiful People # Birthday Of The Sun Arlo Guthrie Start time: 11:55PM # Coming Into Los Angeles # Walking Down the Line # Amazing Grace Joan Baez Start time: 12:55AM Based on Information by Arthur Levy http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/woodstockproject/message/3045: # Oh Happy Day # The Last Thing On My Mind # I Shall Be Released # Story about how the Federal Marshalls came to take David Harris into custody # Joe Hill # Sweet Sir Galahad # Hickory Wind # Drug Store Truck Driving Man # I Live One Day At A Time # Sweet Sunny South # Warm and Tender Love # Swing Low Sweet Chariot # We Shall Overcome ---- = Saturday, August 16 = The day opened at 12:15 pm, and featured some of the event's biggest psychedelic and guitar rock headliners. Quill Start time: 12:15PM Forty minute set of four songs. # That's How I Eat # They Live the Life # Driftin' # Waitin' For You Country Joe McDonald Start time: 1:00PM Played separate set from his band Country Joe And The Fish. # Janis # Rockin' All Around The World # Flyin' High All Over the World # Seen A Rocket # "Fish" Cheer # I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin'-To-Die Rag Santana Start time: 2:30PM Earlier sources have Santana after Keef Hartley Band. But newer research http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/woodstockproject/message/3033 has them here. # Waiting # You Just Don't Care # Savor # Jingo # Persuasion # Soul Sacrifice # Fried Neckbones John B. Sebastian # How Have You Been # Rainbows Over Your Blues # I Had A Dream # Darlin' Be Home Soon # Younger Generation Keef Hartley Band # Spanish Fly # Believe In You # Rock Me Baby # Medley (Leavin' Trunk/Halfbreed/Just To Cry/And Sinnin' for You) The Incredible String Band # Sleepers Awaken # Catty Come (a.k.a The Letter) # This Moment Is Different # When You Find Out Who You Are Canned Heat There is at least one source http://www.alvinlee.de/alvmems8.htm claiming, that Canned Heat played twice on Saturday, but this position doesn't seem widely supported. # A Change Is Gonna Come # Leaving This Town # The Bear Talks # Going Up The Country # I'm Her Man # Let's Work Together # Too Many Drivers At The Wheel # I Know My Baby # Woodstock Boogie # On The Road Again Mountain Hour-long set including Jack Bruce's "Theme For An Imaginary Western". # Blood Of The Sun # Stormy Monday # Theme For An Imaginary Western # Long Red # Who Am I But You And The Sun > For Yasgur's Farm # Beside The Sea # Waiting To Take You Away # Dreams Of Milk And Honey # Guitar Solo # Blind Man # Dirty Shoes Blues # Southbound Train The Grateful Dead A very long set due to technical problems and heavy drug influence. See also main article The Grateful Dead. # St. Stephen # Mama Tried # Dark Star # High Time # Turn On Your Love Light Creedence Clearwater Revival # Born on the Bayou # Green River # Ninety-Nine And A Half (Won't Do) # Commotion # Bootleg # Bad Moon Rising # Proud Mary # I Put A Spell On You # Night Time Is The Right Time # Keep On Chooglin' # Suzy Q Janis Joplin Start time: 1:20AM # Raise Your Hand # As Good As You've Been To This World # To Love Somebody # Summertime # Try (Just A Little Bit Harder) # Kosmic Blues # Can't Turn you Loose # Work Me Lord # Piece of My Heart # Ball & Chain Sly & The Family Stone Start time: 3:00AM # M’Lady # Sing A Simple Song # You Can Make It If You Try # Everyday People # Dance To The Music # Music Lover # I Want To Take You Higher # Love City # Stand! The Who Start time: 5:00AM The Who's set included their Rock opera Tommy. # Heaven and Hell # I Can't Explain # It's a Boy # 1921 # Amazing Journey # Sparks # Eyesight to the Blind # Christmas # Tommy Can You Hear Me? # Acid Queen # Pinball Wizard # Abbie Hoffman Incident # Do You Think It's Alright? # Fiddle About # There's a Doctor # Go to the Mirror # Smash the Mirror # I'm Free # Tommy's Holiday Camp # We're Not Gonna Take It # See Me, Feel Me # Summertime Blues # Shakin' All Over # My Generation # Naked Eye Jefferson Airplane Start time: 6:30AM Played an eight-song set, capping off the overnight marathon. # The Other Side of This Life # Somebody To Love # White Rabbit # Saturday Afternoon (Won't You Try) # Plastic Fantastic Lover # Volunteers # Eskimo Blue Day # Uncle Sam's Blues ---- = Sunday, August 17 to Monday, August 18 = Sunday started at about 2 pm. This was the day with the heavy thunderstorm the Woodstock crowd had to endure. The shows were delayed and the bands played in the middle of the night or even next day in the morning. Joe Cocker Start time: 2:00PM Was the first act on the last officially booked day (Sunday). After his set, a storm disrupted the events for several hours. # Delta Lady # Somethings Coming On # Do I Still Figure In Your Life # Feeling Alright # Forty Thousand Headmen # Dear Landlord # Just Like A Woman # I Don't Need No Doctor # I Shall Be Released # Let's Go Get Stoned # With A Little Help From My Friends Country Joe & The Fish Start time: 6:00PM Resumed the concert after the rain storm. # Rock And Soul Music # Thing Called Love # Barry's Caviar Dream # Not So Sweet Martha Lorraine # Love Machine # "Fish" Cheer # I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixing-To-Die Rag Ten Years After Start time: 8:00PM # Good Morning Little Schoolgirl # I Can't Keep From Crying Sometimes # I May Be Wrong, But I Won't Be Wrong Always # I'm Going Home The Band Start time: 10:30PM Main Article: The Band # Chest Fever # Baby Don't Do It # Tears Of Rage # We Can Talk # Long Black Veil # Don't You Tell Henry # Ain't No More Cane # This Wheel's On Fire # Loving You Is Sweeter Than Ever # The Weight # I Shall Be Released Johnny Winter Featuring Edgar Winter, his brother, on two songs. # Mama, Talk To Your Daughter # Six Feet In The Ground # To Tell The Truth # Johnny B. Goode # Leland Mississippi Blues # Rock Me Baby # Mean Mistreater # I Can't Stand It (with Edgar Winter) # Tobacco Road (with Edgar Winter) # Mean Town Blues Blood, Sweat & Tears Start time: 12:00AM # All In A Day # More And More # I Love You Baby More Than You Ever Know # I Stand Accused # Something Coming On # More Than You'll Ever Know # Spinning Wheel Crosby, Stills & Nash (and Young) Start time: 3:00AM Played separate acoustic and electric sets. Neil Young joined them later. Acoustic Set # Suite: Judy Blue Eyes # Blackbird # Helplessly Hoping # Guinnevere # Marrakesh Express # 4 + 20 # Mr. Soul # I'm Wonderin' # You Don't Have To Cry Electric Set # Pre-Road Downs # Long Time Gone # Bluebird # Sea Of Madness # Wooden Ships Accoustic Encores # Find The Cost Of Freedom # 49 Bye-Byes Paul Butterfield Blues Band Start time: 5:00AM # All In A Day # Morning Sunrise # Drifting Blues # Born Under A Bad Sign # Love March # Everything's Gonna Be Alright Sha-Na-Na # Na Na Theme # Yakety Yak # Teen Angel # Jailhouse Rock # Wipe Out # (Who Wrote) The Book of Love # Duke Of Earl # At the Hop # Na Na Theme Gypsy Sun & Rainbows Start time: Early morning. Guesses range from 7:30AM to 9:00AM Jimi Hendrix called his band Gypsy Sun & Rainbows (but was still announced as "The Jimi Hendrix Experience") and played in front of a relatively small crowd. See also main article Gypsy Sun & Rainbows. # Introduction # Message To Love # Hear My Train A Comin' # Getting My Heart Back Together Again # Spanish Castle Magic # Red House # Mastermind # Lover Man # Foxy Lady # Beginning # Jam Back At The House # Izabella # Gypsy Woman # Fire # Voodoo Child (Slight Return) # Stepping Stone # The Star-Spangled Banner # Purple Haze # Woodstock Improvisation # Villanova Junction # Hey Joe